


Just some fanart

by new_insensible



Category: Almost Human (TV), Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_insensible/pseuds/new_insensible
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46





	1. К вопросу о троллях (James T. Kirk)




	2. Chris Pine




	3. Karl Urban




	4. The three men from sketchbook-2019




	5. Chris Pine




	6. Иллюстрация к макси «Change my Name»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Change my Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235328/chapters/30274449) (by InsaneSociopath) and [Change my Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919719/chapters/62995291) by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger & fandom Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX).


	7. John and Dorian




End file.
